mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2495
Mikey Episode Number: 2495 Date: Saturday, May 7, 1994 Sponsors: G, V, 11 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Tony Geiss 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: G-gorilla |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit has a leak in his roof, and the Monster Repair Team, consisting of plumber Grover, telephone repairman Herry, and a female electrician, comes to the rescue. Grover fixes the leak, but he had to remove a telephone wire. Herry fixes the telephone but had to remove a light switch. The electrician solves the problem; except she had to remove a pipe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Love" word animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A Stool For Me |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Sing-Along Scene | style="text-align: center"|Pooh sings "Rumbly In My Tumbly" at Disneyland |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|Silly Songs with Larry: The Dance of the Cucumber from Rack, Shack and Benny |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|G For Giggle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl shows the viewers that the number 11 is the same right side up and upside down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Thad & the Medications sing "The Ten Commandments of Health" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano, violet, and violin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Land Before Time Song | style="text-align: center"|It Takes All Sorts from Journey Through the Mists |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box "G" animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Chickie, Chickie Beat” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kids Outtakes from Heroes of the Bible! Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|V in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Dancers form the letter V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bear counts bees |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Shadow puppet horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plays Old King Cole and calls for his pipe and bowl. When he calls for his fiddlers three, they each appear one at a time allowing Ernie to practice his addition. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A goose and gander visit the land of the G's |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|At the circus, Tommy Trueheart displays his 11 trick-performing lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Mr. World & The Kidsongs Kids sings “You’ll Come A Waltzing Matilda With Me” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is making a western film with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter through the saloon doors and shout, "Everybody freeze!" Of course, he forgets this, and instead enters under, around, and over the door. He gets the line right for the first three takes, but when he finally goes through the door: "Everybody ... frolic!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: V for Vacuum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Amy & Luci make alligator pie out of play-dough |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter G drawing with kid voice-over |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy does a dog act with the supremely untalented Foo-Foo, while Rowlf plays the piano and heckles the act. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|It's A Lovely Eleven Morning |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla applies for a job at the Gerfner Employment Agency. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand V/v |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Groundling Marsh Song | style="text-align: center"|Maggie sings about how much of a joker she is. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Today's Secret Drawing is an astronaut. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on an onion as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bruce The Moose Invites Toulouse LaGoose Over For Juice |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Beauregard's Puppet Show |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Joe's Lap (limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Sing-Along Scene | style="text-align: center"|Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Huey, Dewy, Louie, Uncle Scrooge & The Carolers sing "The Twelve Days Of Christmas" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Computer G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Grover announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Kermit holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:Mikey's Episode Guide Category:1990s Episodes Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide